Jäger und Gejagter
by Schattentanz
Summary: Nach dem Ringkrieg... eine Geschichte aus dem Blickwinkel der Verlierer. Sad and depressing, deshalb R (Ch2: Authors notes updated)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Mittelerde und alles was da kreucht und fleucht gehört Tolkien, einzig diese meine Geschichte mit ihren Charakteren gehört mir.   
  
Vorwort: Da ich die Darstellung der Moria-Orks im Film mit ihrer Fähigkeit über Wände und Decken zu klettern genial fand, greife ich in meiner Geschichte auf diese Beschreibung zurück, und nicht auf die der Orks im Buch.  
  
  
  
Jäger und Gejagter  
  
by Schattentanz  
  
Sonnenuntergang.   
Der kalte, trockene Wind wirbelt Staub und Asche auf.   
Reglos stand er im Schatten der zerklüfteten Felsen, vorsichtig seine Umgebung beobachtend, lauschend, witternd. Nichts zu sehen, kein Geräusch außer dem Heulen des Windes, und nicht die Spur eines Lebewesens in der Luft.   
Versteckt zwischen den Felsen wartete er, wartete, dass die letzten Strahlen der Sonne hinter den Bergen im Westen untergehen und die weite graue Ebene vor ihm in Dunkelheit zurücklassen würden.   
Der Wind legte sich etwas, doch es blieb trübe und dunstig, nur ein erfrischender Regenschauer würde die Asche aus der trockenen Luft waschen können. Doch geregnet hatte es hier seit langem nicht mehr, und sauberes Wasser war eine knappe Kostbarkeit.   
Als die ersten Sterne trübe am Himmel erschienen, verließ er sein Versteck. Auf leisen Sohlen huschte er zwischen den dunklen Felsen entlang, sich immer in ihrem Schatten haltend und immer wieder aufmerksam umschauend. Es wurde schnell dunkler, doch das störte ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil, er begrüßte die Finsternis als einen Freund, schützte sie ihn doch vor den Augen seiner Feinde, ohne dass sie ihn groß beeinträchtigte.   
Sein Weg führte ihn in südliche Richtung, dorthin, wo die Ausläufer des Ephel Duath diesen Teil des Landes von Nurn trennten. Doch nicht Nurn war sein Ziel, nein, es war der schmale, schwer erklimmbare Gebirgspass, der das Schattengebirge dort in Richtung der untergehenden Sonne überquerte. Er war auf dem Weg nach Westen, hoffte in den fruchtbaren Landen jenseits des Ephel Duath endlich wieder Beute zu machen. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Nur selten verirrten sich Tiere in die karge Wüste östlich des Schattengebirges, die seine Heimat darstellte, und sein letzter Jagderfolg lag viele Nächte zurück. So viele, dass er zu verhungern drohte, wenn er nicht bald etwas essbares finden würde.   
Der Wind frischte wieder auf, kalt und staubig.  
Die aufgewirbelte Asche trocknete seine Kehle aus und brachte ihn zum Husten, sie legte sich als grauer Film auf seine Haut und seine Kleider. Es war normal.   
Mehrere Stunden war er unterwegs, bevor er den Pass erreichte. Kalt pfiff der Wind auf dem schmalen Gebirgspfad und trieb einzelne Schneeflocken vor sich her. Ihn fröstelte, der Winter war nicht mehr sehr weit.   
Nur wenige kannten diesen Weg durch das Gebirge, und noch weniger waren überhaupt in der Lage, ihn zu nutzen, denn es brauchte einen geschickten Kletterer, um all seine Hindernisse zu überwinden.   
Es kostete ihn weitere Stunden mühseliger Kletterei, bevor er schließlich die westlichen Ausläufer des Ephel Duath erreichte. Obwohl er erschöpft war, gönnte er sich keine Rast, denn der Sonneaufgang war nicht mehr fern, und bis zu dem Versteck, welches er auf seinen Ausflügen hierher nutzte, war es noch ein ganzes Stück. Er verließ den Pfad, welcher sich hier kaum erkennbar bis zum Fuße der Berge hinabschlängelte, und kletterte zwischen den schroffen Felsen in nördlicher Richtung weiter. Hoch oben in einer Steilwand befand sich ein schmaler Spalt, der sich weiter hinten zu einer kleinen Höhle verbreiterte, gerade groß genug für ihn.  
Soeben schickte die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen über die Berge, als er sein Versteck erreichte. Schnell schlüpfte er hinein in die sichere Dunkelheit, die ihn vor dem grellen Sonnenlicht und feindlichen Blicken verbergen würde. Sobald es am nächsten Abend dunkel werden würde, würde er sich wieder auf den Weg machen, hinunter in das fruchtbare Land das sich unterhalb des Schattengebirges erstreckte.   
Er fürchtete diese Ausflüge, denn das Land westlich des Ephel Duath wurde von den Weißhäuten scharf bewacht, und er lief immer Gefahr, von einem ihrer Pfeile durchbohrt, oder einem ihrer Schwerter erschlagen zu werden. Doch die Ausflüge waren nötig, wenn er nicht verhungern wollte.   
Mehr denn je drängte sich ihm die Frage auf, was er in Zukunft machen sollte, wenn erst Schnee die Berge bedecken und eine Überquerung unmöglich machen würde.   
Der Winter würde kalt werden, zu kalt, um allein und ohne Feuer überleben zu können, doch Holz gab es nur auf dieser Seite der Berge. Und hier im Versteck bleiben? Zu klein, kein Platz für ein Feuer, zu kalt.   
Das letzte halbe Jahr hatte viele das Leben gekostet. Anfangs waren die Weißhäute gekommen, hatten regelrechte Jagden auf sie veranstaltet, doch Hunger und Kämpfe untereinander hatten weit mehr Tote gefordert.  
Viele waren nach Osten geflohen, und ebenso viele waren in den Norden gegangen. Seine Leute hatten ebenfalls versucht, sich nach Norden durchzuschlagen, um dorthin zurückzukehren, wo sie vor dem Krieg gelebt hatten. Er wusste nicht, ob sie es geschafft hatten unter den wachsamen Augen der Weißhäute durchzuschlüpfen, die die Grenzen des Landes Tag und Nacht bewachten. Und selbst wenn, bis in den hohen Norden war es ein langer und gefährlicher Weg, und die Weißhäute waren nicht die einzigen, vor denen es sich zu verstecken galt.   
Er und drei weitere ihres Stammes waren zurückgeblieben, die einen krank oder verletzt, und eine der Frauen hochschwanger.   
Er hatte sich von seiner Verletzung erholt, nur eine Narbe zeugte nun noch von der tiefen Wunde in seinem Bein.   
Und inzwischen war er der einzige von ihrer kleinen Gruppe, der noch lebte. Für wie lange noch?   
Er rollte sich in der kleinen zugigen Höhle zusammen und versuchte etwas zu schlafen. Im Halbschlaf dämmerte er dahin, immer wieder aufgeschreckt durch dunkle Traumfetzen, die ihn oft noch bis nach dem Erwachen verfolgten. Er hatte oft Alpträume.   
Mit Sonnenuntergang verließ er sein Versteck, machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Bergpfad zurück, der ihn hinunter in die westlichen Lande bringen würde. Erst als es völlig dunkel war, wagte er sich an den Abstieg. Lautlos huschte er von Deckung zu Deckung, immer wieder innehaltend und auf verdächtige Geräusche und Gerüche achtend.   
Hier am Fuße des Ephel Duath wuchs nicht viel, erst etwas weiter westlich ging das karge Buschland in lichte Wälder über. Diese Wälder waren sein Ziel. In ihrem Schatten erhoffte er sich ausreichende Jagdbeute.   
Nun im Herbst waren die Blätter der Bäume bunt verfärbt, und eine trockene Laubschicht bedeckte den Boden, machte es unmöglich, lautlos zu gehen. Er fluchte in Gedanken.   
Das würde Feinde auf ihn aufmerksam machen und Beutetiere vor ihm warnen. Dennoch würde er einfach sein Glück versuchen müssen, er konnte nicht auf Regen warten, der das Laub nass und so seine Schritte annähernd lautlos machen würde. Er brauchte etwas zu essen, sonst würde er irgendwann zu schwach für die Jagd sein. Und das würde den sicheren Tod bedeuten.   
So leise wie möglich schlich er in der tiefen Dunkelheit zwischen den Bäumen umher, suchte nach Spuren von Wild, eine dunkle Silhouette im Schatten des Waldes.  
Es dauerte lange bis er endlich eine frische Fährte fand. Rehe. Die Spur führte weiter in den Wald hinein, und in dem tiefen Laub war sie nur schwer zu verfolgen.   
Dann jedoch vermochte er eine Bewegung zwischen den Bäumen zu erkennen. In einiger Entfernung bewegte sich ein Sprung Rehe im Dunkel des Waldes. Sein Herz machte einen Satz vor Freude. Mit etwas Glück würde er bald etwas zu essen haben, und dann könnte er das gefährliche Land der Weißhäute wieder verlassen, zumindest für eine Weile.  
Der Wind stand günstig, bislang hatten die Rehe ihn noch nicht gewittert. Allerdings würde er noch etwas näher an die Tiere heranschleichen müssen, um sie mit seinem leichten Bogen auch tödlich treffen zu können.  
Leisen Schrittes bewegte er sich voran, versuchte, sowenig Geräusche wie nur möglich zu verursachen. Plötzlich ruckte der Kopf eines der Tiere in seine Richtung, und es hielt lauschend und witternd inne. Er erstarrte augenblicklich. Wenn die Tiere ihn bemerkten, dann war alles umsonst gewesen, dann würde er leer ausgehen. Bewegungslos stand er in der Dunkelheit, wagte kaum zu atmen. Nach einer Weile schließlich ließ die Aufmerksamkeit der Rehe wieder nach, sie hatten die seine Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen nicht bemerkt.  
Vorsichtig setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Wenige Meter noch, dann befand er sich in einer günstigen Schussposition, legte einen Pfeil ein, spannte den Bogen, zielte und...   
  
Mit einem leisen, surrenden Laut löste der Pfeil sich von der Sehne, jagte auf sein ahnungsloses Opfer zu, dessen dunkle Silhouette sich zwischen den Bäumen abzeichnete. Mit einem dumpfen Laut durchschlug der Pfeil seinen Brustkorb, ließ es mit einem keuchenden Laut zu Boden gehen.   
Die Rehe flohen in panischer Angst. Der Jäger ging zu seinem Opfer herüber. Es lebte noch, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in rasselnden Atemzügen.   
Eigentlich bevorzugte er es, seine Ziele mit Kopfschüssen zu erledigen, doch für einen präzisen Schuss in der Dunkelheit war die Entfernung einfach zu groß gewesen.   
Mit einem missmutigen Stirnrunzeln zog er sein Schwert aus der ledernen Scheide. Er hasste es, das Leben dieser Kreatur so beenden zu müssen, es wäre ihm viel lieber gewesen, wenn der Pfeil bereits tödlich gewesen wäre. Mit einem kräftigen Schwung holte er aus und schlug zu, der Hieb trennte den Kopf vom Rumpf des Wesens, die rasselnden Atemzüge verstummten augenblicklich.   
Dann wischte der Mann mit dem Wappen Gondors auf seiner Kleidung das dunkle Blut von seiner Schwertklinge, gab den anderen Männern ein kurzes Zeichen, dass er den Ork erledigt hatte, und kehrte dann zu der Beobachtungsplattform in den Bäumen zurück.   
  
  
Ende 


	2. Authors notes

Ganz, ganz vielen Dank für eure Reviews.   
Es freut mich, dass euch meine Geschichte so gut gefällt, vor allem, weil ich bislang eigentlich nur bei Rollenspielen oder an Fortsetzungsgeschichten mitgeschrieben habe  
  
@sailanis und Nemesis  
Es ist schön, dass ihr euch in die Lage meines Orks hineinversetzen und mitfühlen konntet, obwohl er ein Ork ist.  
  
@amlugwen   
Bei mir ist die Reihenfolge der Sympathien ehr umgekehrt *g*  
  
@Goldleaf  
Leichte Sympathie dürfte untertrieben sein *g*  
Ja, im Buch ist Gollum sogar meine absolute Lieblingsfigur, eben weil er weder gut noch böse ist, sondern beides in sich vereint.  
Im Film sind bislang die Moria-Orks meine absoluten Lieblinge (wirken da einfach absolut nicht-menschlich, da ist viel Spielraum für eigene Ideen und Spekulationen etc. *g*).   
Was Orks angeht, hab ich im Prinzip zwei Sichtweisen: die eine ist die realistische, die auch meine ganz persönliche ist (also weder gut, noch böse und ihr Verhalten etc. biologisch begründet), die andere ist die mythologische, welche am ehesten auch zu Tolkiens Werken passt, aber meiner persönlichen ehr widerspricht (Orks sind da von Grund auf böse, ohne wenn und aber).   
Die Rückverwandlung vom "Ork zum Elben" finde ich persönlich immer ganz schrecklich (*sorry*), einfach, weil die Verwandlung der Elben zu Orks (wenn Orks denn wirklich so entstanden sind, die Theorie hat ja auch so ihre Haken ;-) ), schon vor zig Generationen stattgefunden hat und so tiefgreifend war, dass ich ein Rückgängigmachen einfach für unmöglich halte.  
  
@Alex  
Ich schreibe gern Geschichten aus einem etwas anderen Blickwinkel, und ich finde es eigentlich recht schade, dass es nur wenige Stories gibt, die aus Sicht eines Orks geschrieben sind, bzw. Orks überhaupt als denkende, fühlende Lebewesen darstellen. 


End file.
